The typical racquet used in the sport of racquetball is essentially a smaller and shorter handled version of a tennis racquet, and thus provides a single strung panel having opposite first and second surfaces for forehand and backhand use. While a skilled player may be able to return most shots using only the two sides of the single racquet panel, it can be difficult with such shots as approach the player straight on, and other variations. While relatively minor leg and ankle injuries are common in tennis, racquetball and other similar sports, wrist and arm injuries are not at all unknown, particularly for the relatively unskilled player who does not exercise regularly the particular muscles, tendons and ligaments used in the play of the particular game.
The game of handball is even more restrictive, as the mitt or pad used on the hand provides only a single surface adjacent the palm of the hand, for striking the ball. Oftentimes, a player must turn or twist his/her wrist or arm to an excessive degree to position the palm properly for the return of a difficult shot.
While most such sports and games include relatively rigid rules regarding the configuration of the racquets or other implements used, it will be seen that the modification of such rules to allow the use of a modified racquet providing greater latitude for the player, would be of great assistance in improving the game of such players and in preventing many muscle, tendon and ligament pulls and strains which can occur with the twisting of the wrist and arm for the return of certain shots with a conventional racquet or handball mitt.
The need arises for a multifaceted racquet for use in volleying type games, providing additional racquet faces to assist a player in the striking or return of a game projectile without undue twisting of the arm or wrist of the player. The racquet must be relatively lightweight, and provide good control by means of a centrally located handle, enabling the racquet to be positioned readily and quickly without undue strain. The multiple racquet faces are preferably equally distributed about the handle, in order to provide for ease of use of the racquet.